Forum:Verwirrt
Ich habe jetzt einige Dokument gelesen. Sie gefallen mir gut und ich kann mir selber vorstellen, hier auch irgendwann etwas reinzuschreiben. Ich habe auch die "Mitmachen"Seite gelesen, habe dennoch eine Frage: Wenn man ein Dokument schreibt, muss man sich immer mit dem Kopisten verständigen, ob das ok ist, was man schreiben will? zB.: Ich will über einen Farmer in Amerikanien schreiben, der während einer Dünge Hunger leidet und mit der Regierung unzufrieden ist. Vorher mit dem "Erfinder" von Amerasien bequatschen oder kann ich da einfach loslegen? Dann geht es ja los mit einer eigenen Nation: Irgendwo müssen die Menschen ja herkommen. Muss ich den Kopist des "Ursprungslandes" erst fragen oder dürfen die allgemein daher kommen? Und zwei Frägelchen noch: Sind die Zeitleisten korrekt? Gibt es irgendwo eine Karte, in der auch die Namen der Kontinente/Meere/Städte eingezeichnet sind? Thorschtn 11:28, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *also ich z.b. bin kein bisschen zimperlich, wenn jemand in meine länderlinie reinschreibt: ich LÖSCHE das nämlich kurzerhand, wenn auch nur ein fussbreit neben der spur geschrieben wurde. und wenn ich sehe, dass du dir ein wenig uneinig bist, ob es nun amerasien oder amerikanien heisst und die existierenden landkarten noch nicht entdeckt hast, empfehle ich erst noch ein paar hundert kilobyte lektüre, bevor du ernstlich ins auge fasst, in fremde hoheitsgebiete einzudringen. "interaktiv" heisst das zauberwort und sowohl "inter" als auch "aktiv" haben ihren sinn. und bevor es ans "inter" geht, steht einiges an "eigen"aktivität ins haus. die frage, ob die zeitleisten korrekt sind, beantwortet sich bei entsprechender lektüre übrigens von allein. --Zwörg 17:08, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *Schön, dass du so viel Interesse zeigst! Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn du etwas mit Rammsteinern oder Idiotanern schreibst. Wenn irgendetwas keinen Sinn macht, werde ich dich schon anschreiben und wenn es sein muss korrigieren; wenn du glaubst genug zu wissen, tu dir keinen Zwang an und fang einfach an zu schreiben. Hier gibt es die Weltkarte, die einzelnen Städte kann man sich in den Länderartikeln (Kategorie:Staat)anschauen. Die historische Zeitlinie ist wie Zwörg schon sagte völlig korrekt. Dieses wiki-interne Forum wird eher weniger genutzt, zur besseren Kommunikation ich empfehle dir, dich auf http://weltenbibliothek.siteboard.eu/ registrieren. Und wenn es weitere Fragen gibt, melde dich einfach beim Bibliothekar deines Vertrauens. Viel Spaß wünscht dir 19:57, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *@Tschortschn, auch noch mein Senf dazu: Grundsätzlich ist das Wiki ja gedacht, bestehende Inhalte aufzugreifen und auszuarbeiten. Besser gesagt ist es (zummindest mir persönlich) sogar bedeutend lieber, wenn ein Neukopist erst mal Bestehendes aufgreift und weiterspinnt, satt gleich bei Ankunft ein eigenes Land zu gründen, dass er dann doch nicht weiterführt und wir dann sozusagen verwaist am Hals haben. Es geht also weniger um ein "Erlaubnis-Fragen", als vielmehr darum, dass es natürlich von Vorteil ist, sich mit dem Kopisten, der das Thema über das man schreiben möchte betreut, kurz schliesst. Zwar können Fehler in der Gesamtlogik jederzeit nachträglich bereinigt werden, aber es ist ja unter Umständen schade, sehr viel Arbeit in ein Dokument zu stecken, das dann wegen inhaltlicher Inkompatibilität keinen Bestand hat. Nehmen wir mal Dein Beispiel: Zitat: "Ich will über einen Farmer in Amerikanien schreiben, der während einer Dünge Hunger leidet und mit der Regierung unzufrieden ist. Vorher mit dem "Erfinder" von Amerasien bequatschen oder kann ich da einfach loslegen?" Erst mal, ja es ist Amerikanien, Amerasien existiert nicht. ;-) In diesem Fall wäre ich die betreuende Kopistin. Und als solche würde ich Dir sagen: Grundsätzlich kein Problem, genau solche Teilaspekte aufzugreifen ist ja erwünscht. Damit es nicht zu Logikkonflikten kommt, sollten wir einfach im Vorfeld ein paar Fragen klären. Wann findet diese Dürre statt? Jetzt oder in historischer Zeit? Würdest Du sie zB, sagen wir mal, unbesehen im Jahre 1400 ansiedeln wollen, so wäre das keine gute Idee, weil damals die kleine Eiszeit herrschte und es in Amerikanien daher eher nasskalt war, als trocken. Mit der Regierung unzufrieden sein: Da bestünde auch ein grosser Unterschied ob das zB zur Zeit der russischen Okkupation, oder unter irgendeinem Präsident der modernen Renaissance stattfände. Du siehst was ich meine? Unsere Welt ist mittlerweile sehr komplex und auch für alteingesessene Kopisten ist es gar nicht immer so einfach, immer alle Fakten gegenwärtig zu haben, deshalb ist Kommunikation sehr wichtig. Und natürlich achten wir daher auch sehr genau darauf, dass die Zeitlinien wie alle Nachschlage-Dokumente korrekt sind, denn nur anhand dieser können wir ja überhaupt arbeiten und Konzepte erstellen. Also: Wenn Du diese Farmer Geschichte machen willst, Du weisst, wo ich zu finden bin. -- 17:00, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- *nur mal so nebenbei bemerkt: die gebrüder dutzendzwölf haben schon lange keinen hempel mehr ungespitzt in den boden gerammt. jeder knallkopp, halbgehangener oder sonstiges schurkengelumpe möge sich daher vorsehen. die dutzendzwölfs bremsen weder für rothaarige, noch für elder stateswomen, noch für ponchoträger oder WA-touristen, wenn sie nun durch den sommer brausen!! is klar?!? is KLAR!! --Zwörg 15:24, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Dass die Gebrüder Dutzendzwölf mal wieder auf Stunksuche sind, haben wir gemerkt! Unsere Sachen für die Expo sind verdammt noch mal IMMER NOCH NICHT durch den Zoll gelassen worden! Wenn diese Schickanen mit den Zollformalitäten nicht endlich aufhören, gibts Ärger! - JFK -